Banished
by asterisks-who
Summary: After Sam returns from his hunting break they get back into the routine of working together. He was gone for nearly two months so Dean and Castiel had more time to bond. The angels are in danger and Dean vows to protect Castiel. Some things are revealed and plans are set into motion. The Winchesters are in store for a surprising new battle with old and new faces.
1. Castiel

Dean leaned over and spat out the mouthwash he was gargling with. When he stood back up straight he looked into the mirror and jumped with a low grunt. "...DAMN IT CAS." He growled. "I thought we talked about this already. A warning, remember?"

Castiel stood there for a moment before speaking. "My apologies." He replied, stepping closer until he was inches away from Dean. Obviously the conversation they had didn't help at all since he was continuing to move closer.

"Also that personal space conversation we had, Cas." He added in. "Do you remember that? Hmm?"

Castiel remained close. "Yes." He answered.

Dean turned so they were face to face. He looked down at him and sighed. "I guess I don't have a say in this, huh?" He murmured as he leaned down closely to Castiel's face.

Castiel just nodded. "No." He wasn't very talkative— then again he rarely talked in the first place.

"What do I owe this lovely visit for? Did something happen?"

"You called for me, in your dreams."

Dean raised a brow. He didn't remember calling for Castiel. As a matter of fact, he didn't even remember dreaming last night. Ever since he got involved with the angels and they started invading his head when he was sleeping, he always remembered his dreams. "I uh, I don't remember. What did I say?"

Castiel tilted his head. "That you needed me."

He rubbed his head and shrugged. "Sorry Cas, I don't remember."

"When you do remember, just call out to me."

With a grin, Dean nodded and leaned in a bit closer, eyes drifting down to Castiel's lips. Within seconds though, Cas disappeared. Dean stumbled forward a bit and cursed. "Cas— damn it."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he walked through the door of the motel. "What did Castiel do? Pop into the room again unannounced?" He said with a soft laugh.

Dean glanced up at Sam. "Ugh, nothing. Cas is just being…_Cas_." Dean still hadn't told Sam how close he and Castiel had actually gotten when he was away. When he and Sam went their separate ways, Dean spent every day with Castiel. The angel may have been awkward, quiet, and weird but oddly enough that's what Dean started liking the most about him. He just needed to find the right time and the right way to tell Sam.

Castiel on the other hand wasn't as forward with their new found closeness. He also wasn't sure what was happening between Dean and himself but he did in fact know he enjoyed it. He always knew there was a reason that he was willing to give up so much for Dean. For _that_ human. For that _reckless,_ _crude_ human. _His_ human. It was just now becoming more understandable.

"So what did you find, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam dropped his bag onto the bed and pulled out a notepad. "Well, there is more going on than we thought. Aside from the two angels killed, there are a few vampires lurking around the town."

"We can handle a few blood-sucking sons of bitches, Sam."

"No. These vampires are different. They're demons actually...but vampires. They've been benefiting from the deaths of the angels too."

"How?"

"They're drinking angel blood, Dean."

"How are they vampires and demons? The demons can't possess them."

"I'm not sure. I did a little digging. Found a book of England folklore from the 19th century and it says it's a demon called Nievgä. The story on it says that it takes the blood of a vampire and alters its DNA. It didn't say anything about going after angels, just people who ventured out in the woods at night or roamed the streets after dark. There were also sightings of them in Asia. Then the trail died. It was mostly a story told to scare children from leaving their homes at night but apparently there is a possibility of it being real."

"So this thing can drink dead angel blood. Did they take traits from the blood-suckers? Will they die from the dead blood?"

"Usually they would if they were fully vampires. Since they altered their DNA it's different. I found out something else though. The Nievgä might be working with an angel who's sacrificing other angels to the Nievgä then killing them once they drained the amount of blood they needed."

"Why in the hell would they work with those blood sucking—Noovus things?"

"Nievgä, Dean."

"Whatever. Close enough."

Sam closed his notepad and shook his head. "I don't know. That's the freaky part. It gets worse though. When they drink the blood, something happens to them. They gain some new abilities."

"Damn it. What? Are they flying now?"

"No. They can hear the angels talk. They can do more than possess human bodies. They can kill angels. So far, only four Nievgä's have drank from an angel. Has Cas said anything about this? Does he even know?"

Dean shook his head. "Not a word. I'm not sure he knows." He paced the room for a second and looked up at the ceiling. "CAS!" He yelled. "I need you! Get your ass down here!" He wouldn't say it, but he was really worried that Cas was in danger. If someone was killing off angels for this demon, then Cas could have surely been on the list to be next. He looked at Sam and narrowed his eyes. "You know where these bastards are?"

"I'm not sure; I kind of narrowed it down to one part of town. That could possibly be where their base is but I'm thinking it's only a few of them. Lanesboro Minnesota is a small town. It's known to be a tourist town so I'm thinking the Nievgä's are here because the tourists are easier targets compared to the locals who might actually know about this creature or the disappearances."

"Which part of town?"

"It has to be either near the Root River or the waterfall on the edge of town. They like secluded and wet places so we can't go wrong looking there first."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they don't flock together. They are greedy and feed alone to gain more strength for themselves."

Dean nodded and stuck his gun into his pants. "Good because tonight, we find them damn blood suckers."

Sam grabbed his bag and draped it over his shoulder and headed to the door. "Let's go then. I believe they're working in a church just outside of this county."

"You sayin' they look human?"

"For now. They don't at night when they feed." He opened the door to head out and jumped when he almost ran into the figure standing there. "OH GOD!"

Castiel looked up at Sam. "Hello Sam, but I am not God."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It's just a...well it's like a—never mind." He moved past Castiel and jogged over to the car.

Dean looked at Castiel and spoke. "There's a problem. You're in danger."

"In danger?"

"Some nugget thing is targeting angels. It might have the help of an angel too."

"There is a nugget killing my brothers and sisters?" Castiel asked with a confused look on his face.

"Nievgä, Dean! Nievgä!" Sam shouted from outside.

"What he said. It's something that's not from here but somehow made it overseas. Now it's picking off these poor bastards like flies."

"Very poetic, Dean." Sam chimed in again.

"Shut it, Sam."

Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder and nudged him back some so he could exit the motel room. "Alright Cas, let's go. You're coming with us." He closed the door behind himself and headed over to the Impala.

_It was hunting time._


	2. Symphony

"CAS! NO!" Dean yelled as he kicked at the door. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. "Damn it Sam. Read it faster!"

"I'm trying, Dean!"

The lights started to flicker as Sam chanted the spell. They had to save Castiel. One of those new creations had him trapped in that treacherous flaming circle. The whole plan went wrong because they were lured there. It was a trap. Dean said it was a trap. So much for plan B.

"Next time I say screw plan B, SCREW PLAN B." He growled, kicking the door harder trying to break through.

"The infamous Castiel. I've heard a lot about you. I'm so honored to have seen you in action with your pets. It's a shame that you're going to die today." The woman sang as she twirled the angel's blade in her hand. "You know how powerful I would become if I drank your blood? The Castiel's blood. If I drained you alone without my brothers and sisters I would be unstoppable."

"I was led to believe you fed alone."

"We did, centuries ago. My kind is scarce. There are only four of us so we stick together. Until now that is. I found out that I work better alone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Castiel asked.

"Dead men don't talk- oh I'm sorry. Dead angels don't talk and neither will your little Winchesters'."

"You underestimate them."

"I'm stronger." She rolled her eyes and slid the blade down Castiel's clothed chest. "You aren't just an ordinary angel, Castiel. God gave you gifted abilities. I can smell it in your blood." She stepped closer to the circle and raised her free hand in front of the angel. "Your pets are trying awfully hard to rescue you. I believe they understand your importance...just a different kind." She closed her fist tightly and Castiel screamed.

"CAS!" Dean shouted, the hinges on the door starting to crack.

Sam was nearly done with the spell but not fast enough. They were trying to summon Crowley. This was his fault after all. He planted clues to the Nievgä's whereabouts and oddly enough he was working with them. Crowley was their connection to the rogue angel offering up his fellow brothers and sisters. In the meantime, Castiel was suffering unimaginable pain. She was pulling his blood from his body as slowly as possible.

Blood began to flow from the righteous angel. He coughed up most of it; the rest seeped from his ears, nose, and eyes. Castiel was strong but he couldn't get himself out of this. Not this time. Dropping to his knees he coughed again, spitting up more blood each time.

"Contrary to popular believe, the dead blood won't kill us. In fact, dead angel blood only makes us stronger. If it makes you feel any better my kind doesn't know that little fact. That's why they don't kill right away. Luckily I stumbled upon this _blessing_ in a vessel." She mocked. "Now as for the others, they've been looking all over for you. You know what helped me find you? Well your little Winchester boy. Dean to be exact. He knows a _friend_ of mine. It's quite adorable how much you do for him. It's also pathetic because he has become your weakness. You hold so much power yet fall to your knees for that human boy." She smirked. "Literally to your knees~" With a soft laugh she clutched her fist tighter and more blood gushed from Castiel. "I see more than I should but I understand your fondness of him and his group. Still, you should learn to separate business and pleasure."

The door suddenly swung open and Dean quickly loaded four salt rounds into the blonde monster. "You die today, bitch!" They had no information on how to kill the Nievgä's so they had some of everything to test out.

She stumbled back and turned her attention to Dean and Sam. "I don't think so~" With a flick of her hand Sam went flying out of the room and into a table. So much for actually summoning Crowley.

"SAMMY!"

"I-I'm okay..." He groaned, forcing himself to get up. He charged at her with a silver blade but she flung him into the bookshelf before he could reach her.

While she was distracted, Dean tore off his jacket and tossed it over a portion of the flaming circle which soon dulled down to a light vapor. "Cas!"

"You weren't invited to this party." She flung Dean away from Castiel and into the wall. "I was going to spare you but look what you did. You ruined a beautiful leather jacket." She shouted, pointing to the shotgun holes.

Castiel wiped the blood from his lips and tried to focus his blurry vision on the evil that trapped him. "Dean, banish me to heaven." He shouted.

Dean looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Cas, why?"

"DO IT!"

Dean just nodded and reached into his pocket. He quickly cut one of his fingers and smeared the blood over the sigil carved into his palm. He learned how to tweak the banishing sigil from Balthazar. He had it carved into his palm with an angel's blade and just needed to add blood and point it at the angel or angels that needed to be banished. Pointing his hand at Cas, the light from the spell blinded the room and soon he was gone and the blood he lost was torched. He knew nothing of this creature and couldn't risk giving his blood up.

The unknown enemy shouted. "You filthy little human!"

"You ain't so clean yourself, bitch."

"You'll learn respect one way or another. Loiria. Remember my name because I'm going to be what kills you for good!" With those last words she vanished. Another enemy added to the Winchester's list.

Dean clutched his fist tightly to stop the bleeding in his finger. Glancing over to Sam he stumbled to his feet and went to his brother. "Sammy. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired of getting flung into crap all the time." He dusted the broken glass off his clothes and looked at Dean. "Cas?"

"Sent him and his vessel back upstairs, I'm not sure why he had me do it. I'm not sure what the hell is going on. I know one thing I'm sure about. I'm going to kill Crowley once and for all. Then this new bitch for hurting Cas."

"I'm fine, Dean." Castiel said from behind the Winchester's.

They jumped. "G-d dammit, Cas. Even though you're hurt, that's still not okay!"

Castiel just tilted his head and placed his hands on Sam and Dean's shoulder then teleported them back to Bobby's house.

Bobby nearly had a heart attack when they appeared. "Do you three idjits know how to knock?" He asked as he clutched at his chest.

Castiel nearly passed out but Dean caught him. "How much blood did you lose, man?" Dean asked.

"Enough." He closed his eyes and pulled away from Dean. "I'm fine." He sat down on the couch and sank down until he was lying down. He needed to heal quickly so they could teleport back to Minnesota. It was only 5 or so hours away from Bobby's home by car, but that would take too much time.

"Boys? What happened?" Bobby inquired.

"Trap. Crowley set us up." Sam answered. He knew they should have listened to Dean.

"Regardless, we gained pertinent information for your search." Castiel chimed in.

Sam raised a brow. "Did she say something to you?"

Castiel nodded. "There are only four of them left. I'm assuming one of them is the first of their kind. The others that she refers to as her brothers and sisters are still feeding from living angels. She has ventured off on her own and discovered drinking from dead angels gives her more power. She's greedy and claimed she's going to kill me."

"Over my dead body." Dean commented as he moved over to Castiel. He said he would protect him and dammit that's what he was going to do.

Sam looked at Bobby. "We need to put up the Enochian sigils in case they come for Cas."

Bobby nodded and he and Sam exited the room.

Dean sat down on the floor next to the couch. He sighed softly and glanced up at the ceiling "I told you guys, that was a fucking bad idea."

Castiel remained silent.

"Next time, Sam and I go in first. You could have gotten your feathery ass killed. Are you listening to me? Cas?" He turned and looked at the angel. "Cas."

Castiel wasn't moving, it was even hard to tell if he was breathing or not.

Dean shifted to his knees and leaned over Castiel. "Fuck, Cas!" He shook him and the angel's eyes opened slowly.

"Dean, I'm not sure how you heal but shaking isn't a part of my process." He said softly, looking up at Dean.

"Shit, Cas. I thought you died."

"If I died you would know."

He huffed and shook his head. "You dick." He smiled regardless. He realized that they almost lost Castiel. If they had of taken any longer, he would have been dinner for Loiria. "You can't disappear right now can you?"

"Correct."

"Good." He leaned down and kissed Castiel gently on the lips. Finally. He had been trying to get some quality time with Castiel for a while now. Every time he got close, something or someone interrupted. Not to mention that Castiel tended to get bashful when Dean made advances, hence why the angel disappeared sometimes when Dean got close.

Castiel's eyes opened and locked with bright green ones. "D-Dean."

Dean pulled away some with a grin. "It's really hard to keep you grounded for a kiss. I _don't _work for kisses, Cas. You should feel special." Yeah, he sounded full of himself but it was true. Dean Winchester didn't have to chase. Well, not often. Only when the person mattered.

Castiel brought his hand up to Dean's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. This wasn't the first time that they had kissed. It had happened a few times before but it made him feel awkward. It made him feel awkward and anxious in a good way. "I do."


	3. Payback's A Bitch

Castiel released Dean's shirt and smiled softly. He loved the feel of his lips even though Dean tasted like whiskey from the shot he had earlier. He could feel that warm hand slipping under his shirt and up his stomach. The way it made him feel was out of this world. He didn't know how to handle it but at that moment he didn't really care. "Dean, this affection, I'm still quite new to it. My apologies for disappearing so frequently." He honestly didn't know how to handle human contact of this level. He was an angel, a virgin angel. He was still learning as they went along. His fellow angels were right though. He was too close to his charges, too close to Dean. Licking his lips he weakly sat up some, a bit of curiosity and anxiousness showing on his face. How did they even get to this point? It seemed to have happened so fast.

_—_ SIX MONTHS EARLIER _—_

_"Dean, I can get us there faster."_

_"And leave my baby behind in this town? Hell no."_

_"You have a child? I was not aware."_

_"My car, Cas. My car."_

_"I see." He went quiet for a moment and glanced out the window. No matter how long he travelled with the Winchester's he still wasn't used to riding in the Impala. It was- well, it was very slow. Too time consuming for his tastes. Huffing quietly he closed his eyes. "Dean, may I ask a question?"_

_"Shoot."_

_"What am I shooting?"_

_"Your quest- never mind, go on and ask your question." He said with a smirk. Castiel's lack of human communication was becoming even more entertaining by the minute._

_"Do you miss your brother? It has been nearly three weeks now." He could tell that Dean didn't want to talk about it since he frowned at the mention of Sam._

_"Of course I do. He's my brother. But this is good for Sam. He's safer." He said mostly trying to convince himself. Time off from the job would do Sam some good but was he really safer being on his own. That was his little brother after all and he wanted to protect him. That's what he did his entire life and to suddenly stop felt so wrong._

_Castiel watched Dean as he spoke. He wanted nothing more than to take away all of the doubt and pain that his friend was feeling but he had no right. Dean had to work through this on his own, at his own pace using his own methods. Regardless Castiel would still always be there in case he was needed. "Dean, you'll save him. I know you will." It was obvious that Castiel had faith in Dean no matter what the cause was and that was the light in Dean's dark tunnel._

_Dean turned his head slightly to look at Castiel. "Thanks, Cas." The angel might not have always said the right thing, but his presence was more than enough. It's what got Dean out of bed in the morning. That's one thing he thrived off of to keep fighting._

_After a few hours of silent driving they finally made it to Iowa. It didn't take long for Dean to find them a cheap motel. Walking through the door, Dean went straight to the bed. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the small nightstand and just collapsed on the surprisingly comfortable mattress. He buried his face into the pillows and groaned. He hadn't slept for a few days and this was the first time they didn't have a case. This was the first time they actually could just relax._

_Castiel stood by the now closed door for a moment then moved over to the empty bed and took a seat. He was facing Dean and decided to just watch him. He found it useless to sleep when he didn't require it. Besides, watching over Dean was always entertaining._

_Dean could feel the eyes on him and frankly it was kind of creepy. "Cas, if you don't sleep so help me I'll kick your ass."_

_"I do not require sleep, Dean. It is a waste of time."_

_Dean groaned and lifted his head to look at Castiel. "How about you try to sleep for me." He said softly, his eyes clearly showing his exhaustion._

_Castiel blinked and awkwardly leaned back onto the bed until he was on his back. "Very well." He stared at the ceiling for the longest until he turned and looked at Dean. Five hours. Dean always said he at least needed his five hours._

_"Close your eyes, Castiel."_

_Castiel huffed and did as he was told. "This is not necessary. I've told you, I do not need sleep."_

_"Pretend you do."_

_"..." He shuffled around in the bed trying to remove his coat. Once that was off he reluctantly removed his shoes. He managed to keep still for five minutes then started shuffling around in the bed again. How did humans do sleep? It was so tedious._

_"Oh come on, Caaaas." He whined rolling to the edge of the bed and pushing up onto his feet. "You're trying to kill me." He crawled onto Cas' bed and crawled on top of him. "In the most annoying way ever. Aren't you?" He grabbed the angel's shoulders and pinned them down to the bed. "Why can't you quietly pretend to sleep like normal angels?" He raised a brow at his own question. "Son of a bitch, this is becoming normal to me. Damn it, Cas."_

_Castiel stared up at Dean. His cheeks were a tinged light pink. "I- no. Did I do something bad?"_

_Dean let go of Castiel's shoulders and stared right back at him. "No, Cas. I'm just cranky. This is what happens to humans when they don't sleep." He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Cas, you um need to sleep. It might be good for you."_

_Castiel nodded and pushed upward onto his elbows. Their faces were much closer now. "Is that what you want, Dean?"_

_Dean nodded. "Ple—" He paused before he finished the word. He realized something; he was on top of Castiel and their faces were inches away from each other. Oddly enough he was okay with it. More than he thought he should be. "...Cas."_

_Castiel's lips parted to speak and—_

_—_ NOW _—_

"DEAN!" The angel yelled as he snapped out of his memory. This wasn't happening. It just couldn't be.

Dean froze, his hand quickly moving to his own stomach. "S-shit." His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp into the arms of the figure standing behind him. It all happened so fast. Since Castiel was still drained from the battle earlier he didn't sense anyone approaching.

Cas jumped up from the couch and reached for Dean but was immediately stopped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice said.

"You..."

It was Loiria. She obviously didn't waste any time in exacting her revenge. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away so easily did you?" If she couldn't get to Castiel head on, she would take the next best route. Dean Winchester.

"How did you find us?"

"A little birdie told me~" She grinned and pulled the angel's blade out of Dean's through and through wound and pointed at Castiel. "Sorry to ruin the Kodak moment but I need to borrow him for a little while." She suddenly dropped Dean's body to the floor and ducked.

Sam came charging at her with a hatchet.

She with ease threw him into Bobby and snapped her fingers. Two men appeared. "Take him." She demanded as she motioned toward Dean.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as the two demons working for Loiria took off with Dean's body.

Castiel was internally panicking. She with no effort at all took down Dean, Sam, and Bobby then had his body taken. This was more than they all were expecting. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HIM!?" Why did she take him?

"I'll be seeing you _really_ soon, Castiel." Soon, Loiria was gone.

Sam helped Bobby up and quickly moved to Castiel. "What happened, Cas?"

"...they- they took Dean. He is injured and I must to heal him." He stood up straight and closed his eyes. "I need to find him..." He disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later. He stumbled a bit once he returned. He wasn't fully healed enough to teleport but still checked everywhere to see where Dean was taken.

"Cas, where did they take Dean?" Sam asked.

"I- I don't know. I can't sense him."

"I suppose I can help you nitwits with your predicament. Of course it'll cost you for my help." A voice from the doorway murmured.


	4. Crowley

**Summary**: Crowley lends a helping hand and a little bit more of Loiria is revealed to Dean- well at least her sarcastic personality. The fallen angel is also revealed and decisions are made.

* * *

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I was sure that I made myself clear when I ordered you to stay away from the Winchesters and anything close to them."

"I did just that, but I'm not here to abide by the former God's rules. You see, I would love to see Loiria rip your precious boys apart then watch your wings stain the pavement...unfortunately though, I like to eliminate anything that will potentially eliminate me first." He folded his arms and assessed the room. "I see she retrieved what she came for."

"What do you know about this?" Sam asked.

"I know she has quite an appetite for angels."

Castiel glared at Crowley. "Where did she take Dean?"

"I don't know, buttercup. I'm here to help find that out if I can get your word that none of you will attempt to kill me during and after this little team work session. We're going to have to put our differences aside boys for this one."

Castiel didn't like the sound of that but at that moment he would do whatever he needed to in order to get Dean back safely; even if that meant working with Crowley.

"You double cross us and I'll kill you myself." Sam threatened.

"Oh, the big bad scary moose is on the loose. Relax, you have my word and I'm a man of my word."

Bobby didn't trust Crowley as far as he could throw him but it was the truth. He was a man of his word. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want immunity and of course an IOU."

Sam felt conflicted. He didn't want to make a deal with Crowley but a new creature who they had just discovered existed had taken Dean. They really didn't have a choice in the end. They could use all the help they could get. "How do we know you're telling the truth? Do you even know where to find them?"

Crowley rolled his eyes. "I've been doing some digging and it looks like she's receiving help from an angel, which you already know but this angel is far beyond fallen. She has an axe to grind and taking matters into her own hands. Loiria meets with her every morning at the same spot: an abandoned warehouse in a small town in Indiana. So if you idiots can get over there and investigate you might find some clues to where she's keeping your denim-wrapped nightmare."

Sam nodded. "Alright, I guess we have a deal then."

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "We don't have to shake or- anything like that, do we?"

Sam glanced over at Bobby and gave him a weird look.

Crowley folded his arms. "It's not necessary but it's mostly for perks." He grinned and blew a kiss to Bobby before turning on the heels of his feet. "Get to work, monkeys. They meet tomorrow morning at 10 o' clock."

"Tha-" Sam started to thank him but Crowley had disappeared but the demon left a piece of paper with the address. He looked at Castiel and raised a brow. "Can you get us there now? We don't have much time to drive."

Castiel just nodded. The faster they investigated the sooner they could get Dean back.

"Alright, we need to grab a few things then head out."

Bobby agreed and the two of them stuffed a few guns, knives and other supplies into small duffel bags then returned to the living room. "Alright, let's hit the road." Bobby said.

* * *

Once they arrived in Indiana, Sam checked them into a motel and they went out for more supplies. Castiel of course stayed behind, he had a better idea in mind. He waited until the two were at a good enough distance and headed to the spot Crowley told them about. He wanted to do a little investigating himself before day break. He had learned a lot from Dean and this was one of those lessons.

He snooped around and didn't find anything significant but he did sense Dean's presence. Perhaps that was because his blood was pooled right by the front door. His eyes narrowed and he looked around before speaking. "Dean!" He shouted, never changing his expression once. The place was empty and that made him angry. He knew expecting to find Dean there was naïve but he had hopes in things before that were far less possible. Castiel sighed when he heard the front doors of the warehouse burst open.

"I knew you would venture off on your own." A soft voice whispered with a slight British accent.

"And I knew you would show yourself." He turned to the doors and locked eyes on the formal angel that had caused all of the chaos. "Raiel, it has been far too long, sister. You have a new vessel." That last time he saw his sister she had a male vessel.

"It has been hasn't it, Castiel? The last time I saw you brother was when you rejected me. You know, when you denied disobeying with me, when you turned your back on me."

"I did not turn my back on you, Raiel. I tried to save you but you wouldn't accept my help."

"Obviously you didn't try hard enough since I'm a fallen angel now." She laughed and stepped closer to her brother, twirling in the process. "I bet you're wondering why I'm doing all of this, huh?" She inquired, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Well, I might just be a little peeved about you not joining me. Then again, you declined Luci but that's a different story for a different revenge. Maybe I wouldn't be so scorned if I hadn't heard about you taking the side of a human. You deny disobeying with me but you blindly disobey and go out of your way to help a human over your own sister? Tsk, tsk, big brother. That's not how you treat family."

Castiel's jaw clenched as Raiel circled him. "Where is Dean?" He didn't appreciate her even mentioning Dean.

"Oh, there it is again. I'm clearly standing right in front of you and you're still worried about that darn human. What is so special about him, Castiel? Why is he so important to you?"

"Where. Is. He? I won't ask again."

"I guess you don't understand this, do you? Dean Winchester is gone, Castiel. For now if you act right. You see, if you want him back you're going to have to do me a little favor."

"What do you want?"

"I want your blood and a lot of it, darling."

Castiel watched her until she stopped her pacing. He couldn't just give his blood to her. That defeated the whole purpose of eluding Loiria's grasp from their last encounter. "I cannot do that."

"I guess you don't care for the human as much as I thought you did." She teased, pushing long black hair behind her ear. "I guess we have no used for him anymore then~ Goodbye brother."

"Wait." He didn't like this but what other choice did he have? He couldn't risk them killing Dean because of his lack of compliance. "I want to see Dean first." He wanted reassurance that he was in fact okay before making any decisions.

* * *

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Loiria chanted, tapping her fingers along the couch. "I wonder when your angel will come. He's very fond of you, you know." She smirked when Dean didn't answer. "Oh, son of a bitch, I'll gank your ass!" She mocked in his voice. "Oh no, big hunter is gonna kill me! Help me." She grinned. "You bitch; I'll get you for this! Don't hurt my angel!" Loiria let out a snort as she mimicked Dean. "I could make a damn good Dean. You think they would notice that I was a woman?" Loiria laughed as she pushed up from her seat and moved over to Dean. "I'm starting to think that you don't like me. You're hurting my feelings, Dean."

Dean felt light headed and weak. It was showing more than he would have liked. The hunter was pale and fairly cold. He lost a lot of blood but Loiria was considerate enough to patch him up- by burning the wound of course. "I have nothing to say to you. Cas won't give you what you want. He's stronger than that."

"He is until it involves the Winchester boys. So he's putty in my hands right now. The little pathetic angel has a weakness, pumpkin~"

Dean felt his stomach turn because he wasn't sure Castiel would stay away. They had talked about the possibility of something like this ever happening but he knew if he were in Castiel's shoes he would be there in a heartbeat; kicking ass and taking names. "This isn't going to work."

"I guess we'll see about that soon enough, won't we Hun?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the warehouse, Raiel had made a decision. "I'll allow that." Raiel smiled and pulled her phone from her inside jacket pocket. "I've become quite accustomed to the technology here. These iPhone's are extraordinary, brother." With a grin she skipped over to Castiel and shoved the phone in his face. "There, your precious Dean with a pulse."

"I want to speak with him."

"Brother, you're so demanding these days." She rolled her eyes and started FaceTime with Loiria.

"I was expecting some kind of call from you~" The creature said. "Let me guess, the angel of The Lord wanted to see his rebellious hunter, correct?" She teased as she turned the camera on Dean. "Fun, fun, say hi, Dean~! The siblings are having a reunion! Isn't it joyfully cute?"

"Go fuck yourself..." He growled with a menacing snarl.

"Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty to me~" Loiria replied.

Castiel noticed that Dean's verbal retorts went unharmed. Nonetheless, he needed to get Dean released from captivity.

They didn't keep the video going for long. Just enough so both ends could show their playing hand. So far, Castiel was dealt a faulty hand.

"So what will it be, brother? Do we both get what we want?"

"You must release Dean first and I'll agree."

"And how do I know you won't try anything? I'm not one of those brainless, naive puppets you call family. I actually have a brain that's fully functional. Therefore I know there is a catch."

"Raiel, there is no catching happening."

She sighed, rubbing her head. "You've been on earth how long? You still don't have a grasp on the language? I'm honestly not surprised. You spent most of your time playing house with dumb, dumber, and denim."

Castiel's eyes squinted as he ignored the comment. "I'd prefer if you take my blood now so I can retrieve Dean.

Raiel reluctantly nodded and texted Loiria. She may have been skeptical but she knew her brother was an angel of his word.

Loiria, for good measure, dumped Dean somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Castiel would have to search far for him- after the withdrawal of course.

* * *

The former angel hooked Castiel up to a machine and watched as blood flowed through the small tubes and into a blood bag. Oh what an evening for a blood drive.

Raiel took more than she needed but Castiel was fine. When he saw the fourth bag reaching its maximum size he pulled the IV from his vein and stood. "Where did she take him?"

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that you have to find him on your own~? Sorry brother but I must take my leave now. There are things that need to be done and angels to be drained~ Ta-ta brother." The newly classified enemy fled with the four bags of blood. Only destruction would follow once they put it to good use.


End file.
